1362 DR
* The Maztican god Zaltec manifests in the form of a giant stone statue. He leads an army of orcs and ogres to the Twin Visages and then later battles the avatar of Qotal. When it appears that the gods' battle would destroy Maztica, both avatars are banished back to the outer planes by the high priest of Qotal. * Mintar is conquered by Teldorn Darkhope and the Church of Bane. * An assassin of the highest order is sent from the School of Stealth to stop Arilyn Moonblade and Danilo Thann from warning Pasha Balik of a plan to overthrow him. * A mixed army of native Mazticans, desert dwarves, wild halflings, and members of the Golden Legion defeats an army of orcs and ogres in the second battle of Ulatos. * The presence of the elder brain of Ch'Chitl is discovered on the Astral Plane by githyanki explorers and attacked, forcing it to shift entirely to the Prime Material Plane. Thalynsar, the only ulitharid in the city, absorbs its accumulated knowledge and powers with the aid of a group of alhoon necromancers, transforming him into an ulitharilich. * Thay launches an invasion of Rashemen via Thesk and the Golden Way. The Witches of Rashemen summon water elementals that wipe out the Thayan force. The Thayans retreat, but literally scorch the earth down to bare rock around the western shore of Rashemen. * Deciding to deal with Tuigan bandits lingering after the Tuigan Horde, the Merchants' Council of Phsant sends 100 orc warriors left behind by the Zhentarim during the Crusade against the Horde. The savage orcs hunt down and every one of the Tuigan. * The Witches work to repair the damage inflicted by the Thayans on the western shore of Rashemen. * Refugees from Nexal establish the city of Tukan in the House of Tezca desert. * The Rotting Man, a servant of Talona, appears in the Rawlinswood. * At the request of the illusionist Drollo, Galvin tracks down the old mage's great-granddaughter, Isabelle, whom he finds deep in the Sea of Fallen Stars in a sea elven contraption known as a mechanical water spider. * The sage Koja plans to publish his history of the Tuigan war with Cormyr, titled A History of the Tuigan. * This year is known as the Year of the Sun in the Black Chronology. * Priests of Helm across the South proclaim the year heralds the start of blessed works for his faithful. * The Edificant Library in Erlkazar is destroyed, but construction begins on its replacement, the Spirit Soaring cathedral. * The Banite temples that will soon be known as the Twin Towers of the Eternal Eclipse are taken by Cyricists and reconsecrated. * The Council of Six of Amn is wracked by the Council Schism. Thayze Selemchant, Meisarch of Amn, dies and is replaced by the new Meisarch, Erlranther Alibakkar. Phaan Colwyvv is the new Tessarch, Qar Jysstev the new Namarch, Rhinnom Dannihyr the new Iltarch, Tyrda Q'Helvor the new Pommarch, and Pehllus Tanislove the new Dahaunarch. * As Selemchant was an ally of Syl-Pasha Ralan el Pesarkhal of Calimshan, Ralan's plans to conquer Tethyr are put on hold. * Maligor, the Zulkir of Alteration of the Red Wizards, tries to seize control of Thay from the Council of Zulkirs. Harper agents and Szass Tam, Zulkir of Necromancy, intervene and foil Maligor's scheme. * The colony of Helmsport is named the capital of New Amn. * Bruenor Battlehammer abdicates as Eighth King of Mithral Hall, leaving the throne to the restored Gandalug Battlehammer, now both First King and Ninth King. * Tan Chin is slain by adventurers wielding the Stone Scepter of Shih, in the catacombs under Skarou. * Aballister Bonaduce is killed by his son, Cadderly Bonaduce. Castle Trinity is abandoned. * The drider Darien is killed by the high priest of Qotal. * Seldig, a young Blingdenstone svirfneblin, is given the responsibilities of a burrow warden. * The great wyrm blue dragon Iryklathagra moves into the chapter house of the Skeletal Finger thieves' guild beneath the Small Teeth mountains. Once a trap-filled fortification, she renovates her new lair to be impregnable. * Teldin Moore of Krynn becomes one of only a handful of humans to visit Evermeet. ;Novels * The Cleric Quintet ends. ** Night Masks ** The Fallen Fortress ends. ** The Chaos Curse * Maztica trilogy ends. ** Feathered Dragon ** Viperhand ends. * Red Magic * The Maelstrom's Eye * The Radiant Dragon * The Ring of Winter * The Sapphire Crescent begins. * The Stowaway ends. * The Shadowmask ends. * The Sentinels ends. ;Short Stories * Realms of the Dragons II ** "The Woman Who Drew Dragons" * Realms of the Elves ** "The Greater Treasure" * Realms of Valor ** "Grandfather's Toys" ** "Patronage" ** "The Bargain" Appendix Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}